Only Time Will Tell
by insane4iero
Summary: Chapter 6 up! Let's hope Odd doesn't loose his voice after so many talks he had today! Jeremy talks to Aelita and now they're... Odd convinces Yumi to let Ulrich explain to her what happened with Sissi. Will she finally forgive Ulrich? Please R
1. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Code Lyoko, never did, never will. I don't own "Solo Quédate en Silencio" by RBD  
_**Claimer:**_ I do own Halyn and Haru Star._

**A/N: **_This is my second Code Lyoko fic, hope you like it!_

**Only Time Will Tell  
Chapter 1: I'm Sorry  
By: Japanime Girl**

"Sissi, for the last time! I already told you, Yumi is my girlfriend! Now leave me alone, will you?" Ulrich said irritated

"But Ulrich dear, if I leave you alone, you won't be able to do anything about it" said Sissi

"Do anything about what?"

Sissi smiled at him evilly "I know your secret" she said

Ulrich was surprised but hid it perfectly "Secret? What secret? You have gone completely crazy Sissi" he turned around "Now leave me alone!" he said as he began walking away from her

"All right," she said "I think Milly and Tamiya would love the information for the school's newspaper... Aelita, virtualized by Jeremy from a computer world called Lyoko"

Ulrich stopped, dead in his tracks and turned to see her "What do you know about Lyoko?" he asked

Sissi had a smile of victory on her face "I know everything"

"What do you want?" Ulrich asked fearfully

"I'm glad you ask Ulrich dear, I just want one night" she said

Ulrich looked at her skeptically "You obviously don't mean..."

Sissi chuckled "Of course I mean that"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST TOLD YOU! YUMI IS MY GIRLFRIEND! I CAN'T DO THAT TO HER!" Ulrich yelled, getting the attention of a few students, but when they saw it was Ulrich and Sissi they kept doing what hey we're doing

"Ok, I'll give you until tonight for you to think about it, I'll wait for you in the shed they use for the gardening tools, se you then" she said and left

"I have to tell Jeremy about this, I don't know how you found out about Lyoko in the first place Sissi, but by the end of today, you won't remember a thing" Ulrich said and left to go look for Jeremy

"WHAT? What do you mean you can't do anything about it!" Ulrich asked bewildered "If Sissi tells Milly and Tamiya about Lyoko, they'll publish it in the school's newspaper... and Aelita's life will be in danger!" he said

"I'm sorry Ulrich, you're gonna have to do whatever Sissi told you to do, you know what happens when we use the that program, XANA gets stronger!" Jeremy said while typing on his computer

"But..."

"Besides," Jeremy interrupted him "The return to the past program has a few bugs"

"So when will it be ready? In one, two hours tops?" Ulrich asked

Odd laughed "Try tomorrow morning buddy" he said

"Tomorrow! I can't... THANKS FOR NOTHING!" he yelled frustrated and left slamming the door behind him

"Gee, what's wrong with him?" Odd asked confused by Ulrich's sudden outburst

Jeremy shrugged "I don't know" he said and continued typing on his computer

_**I find you awake  
You tell me "I'm sorry"  
With a single shedding tear**_

Yumi was on her way to Ulrich's room. Odd had just told her that he was acting strange since last night.

_"Good morning!" Yumi said with a big smile on her face, ever since Ulrich and her started dating, she felt a lot happier_

_"Hey Yumi, how are you?" Aelita asked_

_"I'm doing great, thanks" she noticed Ulrich was missing "Where's Ulrich?" she asked_

_"Ulrich? He's probably still sleeping" Odd answered "I tried waking him up, but he just told me to buzz off and let him sleep" he said_

_"Usually it's you who acts that way" Yumi said_

_"I know, but you know what, Ulrich has been acting strange since last night" Odd said_

_"Strange? How?" Aelita asked_

_Odd shrugged "Beats me! He came back to the room at around two in the morning" he said_

_"But, you don't know what's wrong with him?" Yumi asked concerned_

_Odd shook his head "Nope, when I asked him he ignored me" he said_

_Yumi turned to Jeremy and Aelita "And what about you?" she asked_

_"I just found out too" Aelita said_

_"I went to talk to him not to long ago after Odd told me about it, but he just told us to stop bothering him" Jeremy said_

_Yumi sighed 'What could be bothering him?' she asked herself_

_"Ooh1 I just remembered, I have to go wake him up or he'll be late to class" Odd said_

_But Yumi stopped him "Wait Odd, I'll go, maybe he'll tell me something" she said_

Yumi knocked softly on the door, not getting any response from the other side, she decided to go in thinking that Ulrich was still sleeping

"Ulrich? Are you awake" she asked

Ulrich sat up once he heard Yumi's voice "Yumi? What are you doing here?" he asked

Yumi smiled "Well, I came to wake you up so you don't be late for class, but I see that's not necessary anymore" she said "I also came to ask you something..."

"Ask me what?" Ulrich asked as he laid back down

"Odd told me you were acting strange, I just wanted to know if you're ok?" she asked

After a long uncomfortable silence, Ulrich spoke "I'm sorry Yumi, I never wanted to hurt you that way" he said, his vision blurry with tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes at any moment.

"Ulrich... I... I don't understand, why are you telling me sorry?" Yumi asked anguished, she had absolutely no idea what Ulrich was talking about and she wasn't planning on staying in doubt. She walked towards his bed and sat at the edge, looking Ulrich straight in the eye "What's wrong?" she asked

Ulrich just shook his head and got up, his face covered in tears "I don't know if I should tell you Yumi" he said

"Tell me what?" she asked getting desperate "I dont understand! Why are you telling me you're sorry? Why do you say you didn't want to hurt me?" she asked "Just talk!"

_**You hug me, I freeze  
You ask for a kiss  
And I am left breathless**_

Ulrich didn't say anything, he got closer to her and hugged her "Yumi, please... just kiss me"

Yumi was now completely confused "Ulrich, you're acting really strange, and..." she stopped when she felt Ulrich's lips on hers, an instant later, Ulrich pulled away and looked at her profoundly in the eye "Yumi... I did something... something that i shouldn't have" he said

"What did you do? Just tell me" Yumi demanded

Ulrich took her hand "Yesterday.. I... well, last night..."

"Ulrich, please stop avoiding the issue and tell me, what did you do last night?"

"I spent... I spent the night with Sissi" he said

Just as soon as he told her, she felt as if all of the air in her lungs was gone, she felt like a fish without water. Her legs started shaking, so she let herself fall on Odd's bed. Se couldn't talk, the movement in her tongue was completely gone. The only thing she did at that moment was cry her heart out

Ulrich kneeled in front of her "Yumi, please don't cry" he pleaded

_**Just wait a moment  
Just tell me it's not true**_

"Ulrich... how could you?" she asked, her talking ability back "I thought you loved me"

Ulrich grabbed her hand once more "Yumi, of course I love you, but..."

Yumi got up from the bed and faced away from him "Ulrich, please tell me this is all a bad joke, that none of what you told me is true" she pleaded

Ulrich shook his head slowly

"Then why did you do this to me? How could you?" she asked angrily

Ulrich got up and faced her "There's a very powerful reason, I'm sure you would've done the same thing if you would've been in my shoes" he said

_**Just stay silent five minutes  
Caress me for a moment, stay here with me  
I will give you one last kiss, the deepest one  
I will store away my feelings  
And I will stay far from you**_

Yumi started at him firmly "How can you say that! I would've never done that to you! What reason could there be in this world for you to have done this to me!" she asked as she walked towards the door

Ulrich ran to prevent her from leaving "Wait Yumi, at least let me explain what happened"

_**I am very frightened  
I can't understand  
What was it that I did wrong?**_

Yumi wiped away her tears "All right, I'll let you explain, I will give you that privilege" she said as she sat back down "What was it that I did wrong?" she asked

Ulrich sat down on the other bed, facing her "Yesterday morning, Sissi came to me, she told me that she knew everything about Lyoko and Aelita" he said "She blackmailed me again, she told me that in order for her to keep her mouth shut, I had to spend the night with her, otherwise she would tell Milly and Tamiya everything"

Yumi was surprised "But... why didn't you tell Jeremy to trigger the return to the past program?" she asked

"I did, I asked him to do it, but he said that it had some bugs in it and that it wasn't gonna be ready until today in the afternoon" he sighed "I tried negotiating with Sissi, but she refused to listen to me, she told me that I had to decide right there and then!"

**_You hug me, I freeze  
You ask for a kiss  
And I am left breathless_**

Ulrich got up "So you see, I couldn't put Aelita's life in danger" he said

Yumi nodded and let her tears fall again "Yes, I know, but you put _our_ relationship in danger instead!"

Ulrich wiped them away and hugged her "I know, Yumi, and believe me I am very sorry!"

_**Just wait a moment  
Just tell me it's not true**_

Yumi stood up as well "Yes Ulrich, and I am sorry too"

"Why do you say that?" Ulrich asked

"I can't... we can't stay together after this!"

"Don't tell me that Yumi! Please tell me you're joking!" he said

_**Just stay silent five minutes  
Caress me for a moment, stay here with me  
I will give you one last kiss, the deepest one  
I will store away my feelings  
And I will stay far from you**_

"No Ulrich, I'm afraid I'm not joking" she said "I can't stay with you knowing... KNOWING THAT YOU SLEPT WITH SISSI!" she yelled

"Yumi, please..."

"No Ulrich" she said "I know that you did it to help Aelita, and as a friend I think that's very noble of you, but as your girlfriend... I just can't forgive you"

_**Give me your hand  
Give me back my breath  
Tell me that you love me  
That you're not guilty  
If only for a moment  
Tell me that none of this is true**_

Ulrich grabbed her "Yumi, I love you, and I know very well that you love me too"

Yumi stared him in the eye "Yes Ulrich" she let more tears fall "I love you... but I think we should leave things the way they are" she said "We'll still be friends"

"But I don't want to just be friends..." he said "Do you think that you'l be able to forgive me in the future?" he asked

"I don't know Ulrich... only time will tell" she said, she grabbed his and and got closer to him "I'm sorry, but I can't"

"I understand you Yumi, and I'm sorry too" he said

_**Just stay silent...  
Caress me for a moment...  
I will give you one last kiss...  
I will store away my feelings  
And I will stay far from you**_

Ulrich wrapped his arms around her waist "Yumi..." he leaned closer to her "Just give me one last kiss, the deepest one" he kissed her one last time

Yumi wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, a moment later the pulled away, both breathless without taking their eyes off each other.

"Good bye Ulrich, my feelings towards you will remain the same, maybe someday I'll be able to forgive you" she said with tears in her eyes

Ulrich tried wiping them away, but Yumi backed away from him, she turned and walked to the door

"I will always love you, Yumi" Ulrich said

Yumi opened the door and turned to see Ulrich one more time, without another word, she walked out closing the door behind her. Once she was out, she let herself fall to the floor, her back to the door, crying like a baby "I'll always love you too Ulrich" After what seemed like eternity, she got up and made her way outside, but not before whispering _"Always..."_

**A/N:**_ You know what i just noticed, that out of the two CL fics I've written, none has a happy ending! (shrugs) maybe one day I'll write one with a happy ending. Well, please review! See you soon!_

Randomly picked quote:

**Yumi:** William, your bouquet is beautiful! How did you know I liked roses?  
**William:** I didn't, but I figured you were like all the other girls.  
**Ulrich:** (laughs) That's really romantic!


	2. The Blackmailing Continues

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Code Lyoko, never did, never will.  
_**Claimer:**_ I do own Halyn and Haru Star._

**Thank you to all who reviewed my fic:** _sidhe3141, Lyoko Lover, Mountain Man, tehrandomkitten, Luna, DragonKeeper, Catwater, ThePepsiPiper, angelofblades543, Moon'sHope, nickygirl, FRED, and AngelBolt._

**A/N:**_ Wow, I can't believe you guys actually liked my fic and you want me to continue it! I'm so happy! So, I decided to make this a multiple chapter story and introduce my new characters here in this fic. I had plans to make another CL fic and introduce my own characters in it, but since some of you told me that having another chapter on this fic would be good, I decided to introduce them here. So the mood for this fic will change throughout the chapters, oh and also, this fic will turn into Ulrich/Yumi Odd/Halyn Aelita/Jeremy... without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**Only Time Will Tell  
Chapter 2: The Blackmailing Continues  
By: Japanime Girl**

Yumi walked outside and made her way to the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy 'Ugh, I look like a mess!' she thought. She opened the water faucet and splashed water on her face. She got lost in her own thoughts 'How could Ulrich do this? Is there any way that I can forgive him?' she asked herself as she closed the faucet. She was about to leave when she heard sobbing coming from one of the bathroom stalls.

Yumi walked up to it "Hello?" she called as she knocked on the door "Is everything all right?"

The girl inside quickly wiped her tears away and opened the door to see Yumi standing there, with a worried look on her face "Hi" the girl said shyly

"Are you OK?" Yumi asked

The girl nodded "Yeah, I was just a little scared"

"Scared, why?"

"Well, I just got here from Boston, and well, I'm not really accustomed to this environment yet" the girl said

Yumi smiled "Yeah, I understand, we all go throughout that" she said "I'm Yumi by the way, Yumi Ishiyama"

The girl smiled "I'm Halyn Star"

"So you're American?" Yumi asked

Halyn nodded "But I'm only half American, I'm also half Japanese"

"Are you serious?" Yumi asked "I'm Japanese"

Halyn smiled "Really? That's cool"

Just then the bell rang, signaling them to get to class "What grade are you in?" Yumi asked

"Eighth" she said

"Well, I have some friends in the eighth grade, come on, I'll introduce you to them so you won't be alone on your first day" Yumi said

The walked out of the bathroom and made their way to the eighth grade class "Look, there they are" Yumi said pointing to them "Don't worry, they're really nice" she said

Halyn smiled and stayed behind Yumi "Hi guys" she said

Odd looked at her "What happened? Where's Ulrich?" he asked

Yumi felt tears welling up but didn't let them fall "He's in his room, just tell the teachers he's sick if they ask" Yumi said, her voice breaking down

"Are you OK, Yumi?" Aelita asked concerned

Yumi shook his head "Don't worry, I'll tell you later" she said "But look," Yumi said stepping aside "She's new here, her name's Halyn"

"Hi everyone" Halyn said shyly

'Wow, she's beautiful' Odd thought, he quickly walked up to her "Hi, I'm Odd" he said as he grabbed her hand "You're really gonna like it here"

"Is it just me, or do you think Odd likes her?" Jeremy whispered to the girls

"Sure looks that way, just look at the way his eyes are sparkling" Yumi whispered, Aelita just nodded

Just then a guy approached Halyn "Didn't you hear the bell?" he asked her while taking Odd's hand away from her

"Hey, who are you?" Odd asked angrily

"Do you mind? I'm having a word with my sister" he said

"Sister?" Yumi asked

Halyn nodded "Yeah, this is my brother Haru"

Haru turned around "Hi, sorry about my behavior, it's just that my parents asked me to take good care of her" he said politely "Now get to class Halyn"

"Stop treating me like a little kid Haru! I'm almost thirteen!" she said

Haru looked at her then at the others "Excuse us for a minute" he said and grabbed Halyn "Halyn, no matter how old you are, you'll always be my little sister" he said

Halyn sighed "Fine, then all I'm going to asked you is to stop being so overprotective" she said "I don't like the way you treat every guy that is around me" she said

Haru let out a long sigh "Halyn... I'll try, but I won't promise you anything" he said

"Fine, now can I get to class grouch?" Halyn asked

Haru smiled "You sure can grouchette!"

Halyn playfully punched him and started walking to class

"I'll meet you after class, I wanna meet your new friends" Haru called out

Halyn waved her hand signaling him that she had heard him "Especially that guy that was holding your hand" he said to himself and left to class

Halyn walked back to the others "Sorry about that" she apologized

"Don't worry about it, so you have a brother?" Yumi asked

Halyn nodded "Yeah, Haru is my older brother, I'll tell you about him later" she said

Yumi nodded "Yeah, that's OK, I gotta go or I'll be late" she said "See you after class" she said and left

"Come on Halyn, you can seat with me" Odd said as she took her hand once again

Halyn blushed while Jeremy rolled his eyes and Aelita giggled. As soon as they entered the class, the teacher stopped Odd "Mr. Della Robbia! I..."

"But I didn't do it!" Odd joked, interrupting the teacher

"Very funny Odd! Go take your seat, and you..." the teacher said while pointing to Halyn "come here"

Odd let go of Halyn and sat in his seat with an angry look on his face, Jeremy sat next to him "What's wrong Odd?" he asked

"Nothing!" he said, he suddenly turned to face Jeremy "Don't you think Halyn's the best?" he asked

Jeremy chuckled "So I was right, you like her?" he teased

Odd looked at him "Of course not... I... me... uh..."

Aelita sat behind them "What's going on?" she asked

"Odd likes Halyn" Jeremy said

"No I don't!" he said "I just said that she was the best!" he said

"Point well proven" Jeremy said smiling

"All right! Fine, I think she's cute! There, you happy!" Odd said

"OK class," the teacher said getting the attention of most of the class "first, I want you to welcome Halyn Star to Kadic!" she said while looking around the room "Let's see, there! Halyn, you can seat next to Aelita, Aelita please raise your hand" Halyn walked over and sat down "Now let's begin, get out your notebooks, we're gonna take a few notes"

Meanwhile, back on Yumi's classroom, Haru was being introduced to the students "Haru, you can seat next to Yumi" the teacher said

Haru walked over and sat down "Hi" Yumi whispered

"Oh, you're one of Halyn's new friends, right?" he asked

"Yeah, I met her this morning in the bathroom, she was crying, so I tried cheering her up" she said

"Thanks, she wasn't to thrilled about coming to study here, to tell you the truth neither was I, but I guess it's OK." he said, he took one good look at her "But... sorry for asking, but were you crying?" he asked her

"Um... yeah, but it was over nothing important" she lied

"OK, if you say so" he said giving his attention back to the teacher, leaving Yumi with her own thoughts

'Ulrich... I don't think I'll be able to live without you' she thought, she started remembering everything that had happened that morning before class _'I spent the night with Sissi'_ Yumi felt tears on her face, so she quickly wiped them away 'Why can't I stop thinking about it?' she asked herself, 'Should I forgive him? After all, it's not like he did it on purpose?' she thought 'I can tell he was very sorry' she tought 'Yeah, but it wasn't like Sissi raped him' a little voice in her head said 'Sissi, just hearing her name makes my blood boil, if I ever get my hands on her, it won't be pretty' After a couple of minutes of the debate, she made up her mind, she raised her hand "Ma'am, can I please go to the infirmary?" she asked

The teacher looked back to see Yumi standing "Of course, Yumi" she said

Yumi got up and walked out of the classroom, she quickly made her way to the dorms, making sure no one saw her. She walked to Ulrich and Odd's room and stopped, she was about to knock but decided against it 'Wait Yumi, you can't forgive him that easily, he cheated on you remember?' the voice asked

'No, he didn't cheat on me! He did it to avoid putting Aelita in danger' she responded

'Yeah, and like you told him, he put your relationship in danger instead!' the voice said

"Just leave me alone!" she said out loud, suddenly the door swung open

"Yumi!" Ulrich said happily and hugged her "You're back, I knew you'd forgive me" he said

Yumi pushed him back "No Ulrich, I haven't forgiven you" she said, she was about to leave, but Ulrich grabbed her

"Yumi, please, you know as well as I do that you won't be able to go on without me" he said

Yumi sighed, her eyes were filling up with tears once again "I know that but... I'm willing to give it a shot" she said

"Yumi you can't do that to us!" Ulrich said with tears on his face

Yumi snatched back her arm "Yes I can! I know I can!" she said and left with tears falling from her face 'Why? Why can't I forgive you Ulrich?' she thought 'I know I love you... maybe I'll never be able to forgive you... but why? I was so determined to forgive you just a few minutes ago! How did I change my mind so fast?' She was about to walk back to class when the bell rang, she sighed, 'Oh well, guess I'll go look for the others' she thought

"Finally!" Odd said happily as they exited the classroom "FREEDOM!" he yelled earning a few weird looks from other students

"Odd! You're embarrassing us! Stop!" Jeremy said

"You just don't appreciate the little things in life" Odd said

"Um, can I ask you guys something" Halyn said

"Sure princess..." Odd said

Halyn blushed a little

"Don't worry, he calls me that too" Aelita whispered to her

"What time is lunch served?" Halyn asked

"Lunch? Now you're speaking my language!" Odd said

"Lunch gets served at twelve sharp" Jeremy said

"Why, are you hungry?" Aelita asked

"No, just wondering" Halyn replied

"Look, here comes Yumi" Jeremy said

"with Haru" Odd said angrily

Halyn turned to him "Don't worry about him, he just wants to meet you" she told him "He's not a bad person"

"Hey guys, I'm here" someone behind them said

They turned around and saw Ulrich "About time you got here! Were you feeling sick?" Odd asked

"No, I'll tell you later" Ulrich said

"Oh, uh, Halyn, this is our friend Ulrich, Ulrich this is Halyn our new classmate" Jeremy said

"Hi, nice to meet you"

"Ditto" Halyn said

"SO who are you waiting for?" Ulrich asked

"Them" Odd said pointing towards Yumi and Haru

Ulrich immediately became jealous "Who's that Yumi's with?" he asked

"He's my brother, why?" Halyn said

"Just wondering" Ulrich said

"OK, I don't like this at all, what is going on?" Aelita whispered to Jeremy

"Beats me" Jeremy whispered back

"Hi guys, you know Haru?" Yumi asked as they approached them

Everyone nodded

"How is your day so far Halyn?" Haru asked

"Good" she said

Meanwhile Ulrich pulled Yumi to a private spot "Who is that? Your new boyfriend?" Ulrich asked her, jealousy dripping from his voice

"How could he be my new boyfriend!" Yumi asked perplexed "Your jealousy gets worst by the minute Ulrich" she said "Besides, you know I can't date anybody because... I love you" Yumi said

Ulrich was a little taken back "You love me?" he asked "The why won't you forgive me?" he asked

"Because... I can't"

"But why?" he asked "Just answer me!"

Before Yumi could say anything, Jeremy called them

"What's wrong Jeremy?" Yumi asked

"It's a XANA attack!"

"XANA?" both Haru and Halyn asked confused

"I'll explain on the way, right now we need to get going!" Jeremy said

"Ulrich dear..."

Ulrich stopped dead in his tracks "Sissi..." he said while turning to her "I'm busy!"

Yumi was about to walk to her but Jeremy stopped her "Come on Yumi, let him deal with her!" he said

Sissi hugged Ulrich "Come on Ulrich, I need you to help me with something" she said

Ulrich pushed her away "Sissi! I'm not going to help you with anything!" he said

"FINE! But don't come crying to me when all the school finds out about Aelita and Lyoko!" she said and turned to leave but Ulrich grabbed her

"All right, you win! What do you want?" he asked

**A/N: **_For all of you who are wondering who Haru and Halyn are, there is a biography for both of them uploaded on my profile and there will be a picture and bio on my website soon, I'll let you know when that happens. Also, I won't be updating as much as I would want to since I'm also working on a DBGT fic and because of work (Yes, I finally got a job!). Anywayz, please review!_

Randomly picked quote:

**Odd:** I had the embarrassment of my life in gym class today. My pants ripped... and you can guess where.


	3. Return to the Past

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Code Lyoko, never did, never will.  
_**Claimer:**_ I do own Halyn and Haru Star, and like I said, if you want to use them, please e-mail me :)_

**Now to answer some of my reviews:**

_**Lyoko Lover:** You don't like Haru! Why? Did I make him sound too mean?_

_**nickygirl:** Well, I wasn't planning a HaruXYumi relationship, but if you want I can do that, just let me know :)_

_**AngelBolt:** Thanx for the quote, I'll use it :)_

_**babyfarie94: **I think that was when Odd spread the rumor that Emily liked Jim, or something like that, and thanx for the quote, I'll use it next time :)_

**and thanx to everyone else who reviewed:**_ DanMat6288, tehrandomkitten, Moon'sHope, and angelofblades543_

_...well enjoy!_

**Only Time Will Tell  
Chapter 3: Return to the Past  
By: Japanime Girl**

Sissi hugged Ulrich "Come on Ulrich, I need you to help me with something" she said

Ulrich pushed her away "Sissi! I'm not going to help you with anything!" he said

"FINE! But don't come crying to me when all the school finds out about Aelita and Lyoko!" she said and turned to leave but Ulrich grabbed her

"All right, you win! What do you want?" he asked

Sissi got an idea "Well, you know what, forget about the help thing!" she said

Ulrich looked at her with a confused look "Can... I go then?" he asked carefully

Sissi nodded "Yeah," she said

Ulrich didn't waste time, he turned around and just as he was about to leave, Sissi stopped him "But I'm going with you!" she said

"WHAT! No way! I am not taking you to Lyoko!" he said turning to her

"So I was right, that's where you and the others are going, huh?" she asked

Ulrich mentally slapped himself 'Me and my big mouth!' he thought "Sissi, I'm not taking you to Lyoko, and I don't care if you tell the whole school about Aelita" he said

Sissi was shocked 'I thought I had him controlled by now!' she thought "FINE!" she said and left

Ulrich quickly dialed Jeremy "Jeremy? Please tell me the return to the past program is fixed"

"It is, why? Did something bad happen back at the school?" Jeremy asked him

"Well, not XANA related" he said "Sissi is about to tell everyone about Aelita and Lyoko" he said

"OK, I'll program it right now, but you have a lot of explaining to do" he said

Ulrich sighed "Fine, and make sure you go back to yesterday morning" he said "How is everything over there?" he asked him

"So far, so good, Aelita is almost at the tower" he said

"Do you want me to go?" Ulrich asked him

"Yeah, I think you should get over here because Haru and Odd are about to kill each other" Jeremy said

"Haru and Odd? Why?" Ulrich asked confused

"Hey, watch it!" Jeremy yelled as he moved to the side as a floppy disk went flying past him "Just get over here!" he said and hung up

Ulrich put his cell phone away and raced to the factory

Odd ran to Jeremy's side "Tell Yumi to take good care of Halyn!" he told him

"HEY!" Haru yelled at Odd "I'm not done with you!" he said

"Would you guys mind! I'm in the middle of something important!" Jeremy said "Take it somewhere else!" "Halyn watch out behind you!" he yelled

Immediately both Odd and Haru glued to the computer screen "What happened? Where is she?" Haru asked concerned "I knew I shouldn't have let her go in there!" he said "This is all your fault!" he said angrily pointing at Odd "You were the one that dragged her in there! If something happens to her I'll kill you!"

"Relax Jackie Chan!" Odd said "I would never put anyone in danger!" he said

"Yeah Haru, you have nothing to worry about" Jeremy said "Halyn's safe, just look at Odd, he went into Lyoko and nothing bad happened to him" he said

"That's a good point" Haru said

"The one we should really be worried about is Aelita" Jeremy said

"Why Aelita?" Haru asked confused

"Well, Aelita is different from us, you see she can't loose all of her life points or else she's a goner!" Odd said

"OK, I am now confused" Haru said "Didn't you just said nothing happens to you?" he asked and suddenly gasped "You didn't say that just so I would stop worrying about Halyn!" he said and grabbed Jeremy "Bring her back right now!"

"Hey! Don't take out your frustration on me! We already told you Halyn's safe!" Jeremy said desperately

Odd pulled Haru away from Jeremy "Sit! I'll explain!" he ordered pointing to the gorund

"Hey! Who do you think you are? Ordering me around!" Haru said angrily as he slapped Odd's hand away

Jeremy rolled his eyes "Mission accomplished Jeremy, Aelita is in the tower" Yumi said

A minute later Aelita said "Tower deactivated"

"Great job guys, return to the past now" Jeremy said as he hit the return key

Everything got engulfed in a bright, blinding light and suddenly everyone was doing what they were doing a day before

'Why in the world did Jeremy returned us to yesterday?' Yumi thought as she was sitting down eating breakfast with her family

Meanwhile, back at the school, Ulrich saw Sissi walking to the cafeteria, he stopped her "Uh Sissi?"

Sissi looked at him with a big smile "Yes Ulrich, dear?"

"Do you... have something you wanna tell me?" he asked

Sissi was confused "Uh... no why?" she asked

Ulrich smiled "Just wondering" he said and left her with a confused look on her face

"So?" Odd asked Ulrich

"Mission accomplished, she doesn't remember a thing" he said

"OK, so now are you gonna tell us what happened?" Jeremy asked Ulrich

Ulrich told them everything that happened "YOU..." Odd stopped "You slept with Sissi!" he asked in disbelief

"Shh! Not so loud!" Ulrich shushed him "Now I don't know if Yumi will forgive me or not!" he said "I know she still loves me, she told me so"

"Well, good luck with that" Jeremy said patting his back

"I feel so bad Ulrich, this is all my fault" Aelita said

"What, of course not Aelita!" Ulrich said

"Yes it is, everything happened because of me" she said

"No Aelita, don't say that" Ulrich said comforting her "I don't want you to think this was your fault 'cuz it wasn't"

"But..."

Ulrich stopped her "Not another word!"

Aelita nodded

"Hey, changing the subject" Odd said "Do you think Halyn is already here?" he asked

"Well I remember her telling us she got here today in the afternoon" Jeremy said "Of course you didn't listen because _you _were to busy contemplating her" he said

Odd blushed "I was not!"

"Sure whatever you say" Jeremy said

"Odd, you like Halyn?" Ulrich asked

Odd suddenly found his fingers really interesting "A little" he said quietly

"Halyn? Was it a dream?" Haru asked her as he got off the plane

"Well... I don't know... it all seemed so... real" she said following him

They went to the taxi waiting for them to take them to Kadic and got in the back seat "Guess we'll find out when we get there" Haru said and Halyn nodded

When Halyn and Haru arrived at Kadic, the others were waiting for them near the entrance, Odd walked up to her "Hi Halyn... you remember me right?" he asked her

Haru got in between them "What just happened? How come we're reliving this whole day again?" he asked

Jeremy adjusted his glasses "Well, I did a return to the past trip" he said

"But how?" Halyn asked

"You see, the return to the past is a program we use whenever something devastating happens or we're about to get discovered" Ulrich said

"I see, but how come you just don't shut down the computer and get it over with" Haru asked

"We can't do that" Jeremy said

"Why not? It'll save you this much trouble" Halyn said

"Aelita will die if Lyoko is shut down" Jeremy said

"What? Why?" Haru asked

"Aelita was implanted a virus before getting devirtualized and if we shut down the super computer Aelita goes as well, unless we find a cure" Jeremy said

"Yeah, which we're really close to, now that we know sector 5 has all of XANA's data" Odd said

"OK, well I'm sorry for changing the subject but... I'm really hungry!" Halyn said

"Come on Princess, let's go to the cafeteria" Odd said taking her hand and leaving to the cafeteria, leaving and angry Haru behind

"I'm going to kill him" he said

"Relax Haru, he's not bad!" Jeremy said

He shook it off 'I'll deal with him later' he thought

"Hey, wasn't there another girl with us? Yumi?" he asked

Ulrich became a little jealous "Yeah why?" he asked

"Just asking" Haru said

In the cafeteria both Halyn and Odd were in line to get food

"So how are you liking the school so far?" Odd asked her

"It's not bad" she said "Can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" Odd aksed

"At first I didn't want to come here"

"How come?" he asked her

"Well, I thought that coming to a whole different country to study was going to be hard" she said

"Yeah, I know what you mean" he said remembering his first time at Kadic "But then I met Jeremy, Ulrich and Yumi" he said

Halyn nodded "Yeah, things weren't bad after that, were they?" she asked him

"Not at all" he said

They got their food and sat down 'Wow, this is like our first date... what are you talking about Odd? She doesn't even like you... I haven't even known her for a day... I'll just shut up and eat' he thought

"Odd? Are you OK?" Halyn asked him

"Huh? Uh, yeah" he said as he picked up the fork

**A/N:**_ Well, there you have it, chapter 3! Short I know, sorry. I was gonna update yesterday, but I was really tired from work and since today was my day off I decided to write this chapter. Oh and since yesterday was my birthday a **review** will be a great **gift**!_

Randomly picked quote:

(submitted by AngelBolt)

**Odd:** Yeah! The reincarnation of Einstein is about to give a lesson to a sawdust filled head!


	4. This Heart

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Code Lyoko, never did, never will.  
_**Claimer:**_ I do own Halyn and Haru Star, and like I said, if you want to use them, please e-mail me :)_

**Thanx to all who reviewed: **_Moon'sHope, AngelBolt, babyfarie94, Aaron, tehrandomkitten, jenna, Lyoko Lover, and shortie101 _

_**Otritzi: **To answer your question... they went all the way..._

**Only Time Will Tell  
Chapter 4: This Heart  
By: Japanime Girl**

"Jeremy, I feel awful, I know Ulrich told me not to blame myself but I can't help it" Aelita told him

"Aelita, stop worrying about that" Jeremy said comforting her "What's done is done, beside, if Ulrich told you that, it means that he knows it wasn't your fault"

Aelita sighed "I don't know Jeremy..."

"Look, let's just stop talking about this. I'm pretty sure that Yumi and Ulrich will solve this problem sooner or later" he said

"How do you know?"

"Because, if they truly love each other they won't stand being separated" he said

"I hope you're right Jeremy" she said as she got up "I better be going now, it's almost lights out"

"Uh... wait Aelita"

Aelita turned to him "What is it Jeremy?"

"I... I wanted to tell you something" he said 'This is it Jeremy, just tell her how you feel and get it over with' he thought, he grabbed her hand "Aelita I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, and I... I think I should just come out and say it" he said

'Is he going to tell me that he likes me?' she thought as she smiled to herself "OK" she said

Jeremy worked up his courage "Aelita... you're really special to me, ever since I met you my life changed for the better... what I'm trying to say is that I..." he stopped when someone opened on the door

"Lights out!" Jim said

"But..."

Jim noticed Aelita sitting on Jeremy's bed "Aelita, go to your room now!"

'Your timing couldn't be better Jim!' Jeremy thought "We'll talk tomorrow Aelita" he told her

Aelita nodded and left his room a little angry at what happened 'I thought today was gonna be the day that Jeremy and I started dating! But Jim had to ruin the moment!' she thought

**_How can I retrieve your love?  
How can I get rid of the pain in my heart?  
My world only revolves for you_**

Yumi was laying on her bed, tossing and turning. It was already one in the morning and she couldn't go to sleep, why? One word... Ulrich 'I can't believe this! The first time I lived this day I was so happy and now... I can't even fall asleep' she thought 'How I wish none of this had happened' she thought

Meanwhile back at Kadic, Ulrich was the same, he couldn't fall asleep no matter how much he wanted to, all he could do at that moment was think of Yumi "What can I do for you to forgive me Yumi?" he asked himself quietly. He shut his eyes and pictured everything that happened

_"I can't... we can't stay together after this!" Yumi said_

_"Don't tell me that Yumi! Please tell me you're joking!" he said_

_"No Ulrich, I'm afraid I'm not joking" she said "I can't stay with you knowing... KNOWING THAT YOU SLEPT WITH SISSI!" she yelled_

_"Yumi, please..."_

_"No Ulrich" she said "I know that you did it to help Aelita, and as a friend I think that's very noble of you, but as your girlfriend... I just can't forgive you"_

'I can't forgive you' those words made Ulrich flinch with pain. 'This is all my fault' Ulrich thought 'If I hadn't agreed to do what I did... none of this would've happened...' he thought

'It wasn't as if Sissi put a gun to your head to make you sleep with her' a little voice inside his head commented

'Who asked you?' Ulrich thought

'I'm just pointing out the obvious Ulrich, you're gonna have to win back her trust somehow' the voice said

Ulrich sighed "I can't stay here!" he said and got out of bed, he grabbed his jacket and walked out of his room quietly.

**_How can I cure this profound hurt?  
I feel your breath run through my veins  
I'm so connected to you  
That I see you even in my dreams  
Without you I would die_**

Yumi had finally managed to fall asleep, but even in her dreams, she could not escape the torture she was living in the real world.

_"What did you do? Just tell me" Yumi demanded_

_Ulrich took her hand "Yesterday... I... well, last night..."_

_"Ulrich, please stop avoiding the issue and tell me, what did you do last night?" _

_"I spent... I spent the night with Sissi" he said_

Yumi tossed and turned, again she was reliving the whole nightmare in her dreams. Even though it was in her dreams it seemed so real. She finally managed to wake up, sweat all over her forehead. 'Why is this happening to me?' she thought. She got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she went back to her room, she closed the door and someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"It's me Yumi" Ulrich whispered in her ear to stop her from fighting to get free

Yumi shivered as he held her, he finally let go of her "How did you get in here Ulrich?" Yumi asked quietly

Ulrich pointed to her window "It was open" he said

"Ulrich, that's called trespassing! Leave now!" Yumi said angrily

**_And this heart that you stole when you left me  
You left with my kisses, my kisses and my dreams  
And this heart is beating slower every day that passes  
I am feeling inside of me that this love is still alive_**

Ulrich shook his head "No, I'm not leaving!" he said "I know you can't sleep because of what's happening to us" he said

Yumi laughed "Yeah, right" she said sarcastically "Ulrich, I've been able to sleep very well" she lied "Now leave"

"Yumi, stop lying!" Ulrich said desperately "Just tell me the truth, I know it's been a living hell to you too since we broke up" he said

Yumi sighed, she felt tears running down her cheeks "Why are you doing this to me Ulrich?" she asked "Why can't you just leave me alone, we already had a talk over this"

"You wanna know why I won't leave you alone?" he asked "Because I know you love me, and I love you too, and I just want us to be together again"

"No Ulrich, I already told you! We can't get together again!" Yumi said

"Yumi, I know what I did is unacceptable, especially since I wasn't forced to do it... but I truly am sorry, and I promise you that I would never do it again" he said

Yumi sniffled 'Just forgive him!' a voice said to her 'No, don't, if he did it once, what makes you so sure he won't he do it again?' another voice said "Ulrich... I..."

**_How can I calm this profound obsession?  
How do I explain my soul that this is over?_**

Ulrich brought his finger to her lips "No, don't say anything now, just please think about it" he said "If you decide to forgive me, you will make me the happiest guy in the world, but if you don't I will stop insisting." he said

'Should I forgive him?' Yumi asked herself 'One part of me wants to forgive you Ulrich, but every time I decide to do it, another part of me takes over to prevent me from doing so' she thought

**_I am going crazy for you  
That I see you even in my dreams  
Without you I would die_**

_Odd walked up to Halyn and grabbed her arm "Halyn, can I talk to you?"_

_Halyn turned to see him "Yeah, what's up?"_

_"Come on, let's go talk somewhere else"_

_He took her to an isolated area of the school "Odd, what's going on?" Halyn asked him_

_"I need to talk to you Halyn, it's really important" he said_

_Halyn smiled "About what?"_

_Odd hesitated for a moment "About... us"_

_"Us? What about us?" she asked him confused_

_"I really don't know how to tell you this Halyn..."_

_"Tell me what Odd?" she asked _

_"I uh... I... like you" he said_

_Halyn just stood there looking at him with a shocked expression on her face_

_"I'm sorry" he said "You probably didn't wanna hear that" he said desperately "Just pretend it didn't happen" he said as he walked past her, but stopped when he felt her grab him "Wait Odd" he turned around and before he knew it, their lips were met in a kiss_

_"HALYN!"_

_Immediately Halyn pulled away from Odd and turned to her brother "Haru, what are you doing here?"_

That's when Odd woke up, he sat up and looked at the clock, it read 2:30 am. He stretched and pulled the covers off him 'That was the best dream I've ever had in my entire life?' he thought as he looked towards Ulrich's bed "Where in the world could Ulrich be at this hour?" he added, he shrugged and got out of bed. "OK, so it's official: I like Halyn, but... her dumb brother had to ruin my dream!" he yawned and left the room.

As he was making his way outside, he heard someone whispering his name. He looked around and saw a shadow standing behind a corner wall "Who's there?" he asked

"It's me Odd" the person walked towards him revealing to be Halyn

"Halyn, what are you doing up at this hour?" he asked

"I was thirsty and I couldn't sleep" she said "What are _you_ doing up?"

"Me? I uh... couldn't sleep either, I'm heading outside for a walk" he said

"Oh OK, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she said

"Unless" Odd said to stop her from leaving "you wanna come with" he said hopefully

Halyn thought about it for a minute

"Of course if you're too tired..."

Halyn stopped him "No, I'm not tired, let's go. I could use some fresh air" she said

'I hope Haru doesn't come to ruin this moment as well' he thought as he remembered the dream

"Odd?"

Odd snapped out of it "Sorry, let's go" he said as he grabbed her hand and walked outside to the starry night

They were both walking with no direction when all of a sudden Odd spoke "Halyn?"

"Hmm?" she let out, admiring the stars in the sky

"Why doesn't your brother like me?" he asked

Halyn turned her attention to him "Why do you say that?"

"Well, he treats me a lot different from the others" he said

'I know why, he thinks I like you' she thought 'And he's right, I like you a lot...'

"Halyn?"

Halyn snapped out of her thoughts "Odd, must be only your imagination" she quickly said

Odd decided to let the matter drop "Do you wanna sit down?" he asked, they were already in the forest

Halyn nodded and sat down on the grass, Odd followed, he turned to see Halyn who was staring up at the stars once again, she sighed "They're really beautiful" she said

"Not as beautiful as you" Odd said and gasped 'Did I say that out loud?' he turned to see Halyn, who had a shocked expression on her face

"What... did... you say?" she asked

Odd was speechless 'What do I do?' he kept asking himself "I... uh..."

Halyn got closer to him and wrapped her arms around one of his arms "Don't worry Odd" she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder

'OK, this is to good... way good to be true' he thought, he laid down on the ground, pulling Halyn with him, he wrapped her in a tight embrace as they both continued staring at the stars.

**_It's still burning...  
While love exists...  
The fire will still burn..._**

"I better leave" Ulrich said "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ulrich, wait!" Yumi decided to forget everything that was happening between them at that moment and kissed him. "Please don't leave me alone Ulrich" she pleaded "Stay with me tonight"

Ulrich hugged her "Are you sure you want me to stay?" he asked her

Yumi nodded, she pulled back and looked him in the eye "Let's just forget about everything for now" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss

**The Next Day:**

Haru walked to Jeremy's room and began knocking loudly on the door

"I'm coming!" yelled Jeremy from the inside, he put on his glasses, as soon as he opened the door, Haru grabbed him by his shirt "Where is Odd?" he asked him

"Odd? He should be in his room" he said as he tried to escape from his grasp

"He's not in his room! And neither is Halyn... what a coincidence don't you think?" he said sarcastically as he let go of him

"What? You think they're together?" he asked Haru

"No" Haru said "I don't think, I know they're together"

"Look, calm down, let me take a quick shower and we'll go out and look for them" Jeremy said

"SHOWER? There's no time" Haru said "Halyn is my responsibility and she's out somewhere with that scrawny Odd!" he said

Jeremy grinned 'Boy if Odd was here, I know what he'd say' he thought _'I'm not scrawny I'm svelte!'_ "OK, fine, let's go look for them, we'll search the factory first"

Yumi stirred a little while she slept, waking Ulrich in the process. He stretched and smiled when he looked at Yumi, a minute later, Yumi's alarm clock went off, waking Yumi. She reached to turn it off and opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Ulrich.

"Good morning" he said

Yumi quickly climbed off the bed "Ulrich, what are you doing here?" she asked

Ulrich was confused "What do you mean? You asked me to stay with you last night" he said

Yumi recalled the events that happened "You're right, I'm sorry" she said "But you have to leave now, if my parents find you here, there's no telling what might happen!"

Ulrich got off the bed and walked over to her "All right, I'll leave, but please think about what we talked last night" he told her

Yumi nodded "I will Ulrich"

Ulrich cupped her face and kissed her softly "I'll see you at school" he walked over to her bedroom window and carefully climbed down

Yumi sighed 'What do I do?' she asked herself "Last night was amazing, I missed spending time with Ulrich" she said. She walked towards the bathroom and locked the door "I know what I have to do now" she said with determination as she fixed the water for her bath

Aelita walked out of her room in time to see Jeremy following Haru "What's going on?" she asked him as he went by

Jeremy stopped for a second to grab her arm "Come, I'll explain on the way" he said

When they reached the forest Haru almost had a heart attack when he saw Odd and Halyn sleeping on the ground

"Oh uh, I don't like this one bit" Jeremy told Aelita

Aelita nodded "Things are going to get messy" she said

Haru stomped angrily towards them and shook them violently "I WANT AN EXPLANANTION NOW!" he yelled angrily

**A/N: **_The song in this chapter belongs to RBD._ _Sorry for the long delay, work has been keeping me busy this past week. Anywayz, please review, let me know what you think :)_

Randomly picked quote:

(submitted by babyfarie94)

**Emily:** (slaps Odd) Ever start that rumor again and even your dog won't recognize you!


	5. Problems

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Code Lyoko, never did, never will.  
_**Claimer:**_ I do own Halyn and Haru Star, and like I said, if you want to use them, please e-mail me :)_

_**):First I want to apologize to you guys for not updating sooner :(**_

**Thanx to all who reviewed last chapter:**_rtyuikw12467u8i8u, Moon'sHope, yumifan05, and The Heir of Seth_

_**Lyoko Lover:** Happy late Birthday!.. Very LATE birthday :)_

_**AngelBolt: **I had no idea my story was getting mature, I'll try to keep it down :)_

_**DanMat6288: **Thanx for the quote, I'll use it :)_

**A/N:**_ Again, sorry for the long delay, but these past weeks (or months) have been pretty hectic, you know work and holiday shopping (at least on December). That and the dumb writer's block, but I finally managed to get this chapter done. So now I'll shut up and let you read, enjoy!_

**Only Time Will Tell  
Chapter 5: Problems  
By: Japanime Girl**

When they reached the forest Haru almost had a heart attack when he saw Odd and Halyn sleeping on the ground

"Oh uh, I don't like this one bit" Jeremy told Aelita

Aelita nodded "Things are going to get messy" she said

Haru stomped angrily towards them and shook them violently "I WANT AN EXPLANANTION NOW!" he yelled angrily

Odd was the first to wake up, he looked around lazily and mumbled "What's with all the yelling?"

Haru grabbed him angrily by the shirt "I'll tell you what's with all the yelling" he said angrily as he shook him "What do you think you were doing with my sister!"

"Your sister?" Odd asked confused, still half asleep to realize what was going on

"Don't play dumb!" Haru yelled "She's sitting right next to you!"

Odd turned to the side to see Halyn getting up from the floor "Haru, stop making a scene! Let him go!" she said

"Jeremy, you better do something" Aelita told him

Odd blinked a few times 'Now I remember, Halyn and I must've fallen asleep here last night' he thought "Look Haru, I don't know what's going on in your head, but this is not what it looks like" Odd told Haru

"What do you want me to do?" Jeremy asked Aelita "Haru'll kill me before I can get him off Odd"

Before Aelita could say anything else, Jeremy's cell phone rang, he answered it "Hello?"

"Jeremy where are you guys? I've been looking all over for you" Ulrich said

"Ulrich... we're in the forest, we were on the way to the factory but..."

"Why what happened? Did XANA attack?" Ulrich asked him

"No everything's fine XANA hasn't attacked... but we do have a serious problem on our hands" Jeremy said

Ulrich was confused "Problem?" he asked

"Yeah, Haru's about to kill Odd"

"Wow what a surprise" Ulrich said sarcastically "He's been trying to kill him ever since they met! Do you want me to go help?"

"Well..." Jeremy turned to look at the scene before him

"Look Haru, just let go of me and we'll explain everything" Odd said trying to calm him down

"Yeah Haru, calm down!" Halyn said grabbing his arm "Let him go and let's talk"

"You stay out of this Halyn!" Haru told her, he turned his attention back to Odd "When I get done with you, even your dog won't recognize you"

Odd desperately waved his hands in front of him "Whoa Haru! Calm down! Come on there's no need for you to get all violent!" he said

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT! LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!" Halyn yelled angrily, finally loosing her patience

When Ulrich heard Halyn scream he let out a nervous laugh "Uh... I'm pretty sure things are under control now"

Jeremy nodded even though Ulrich couldn't see him "Yeah, I'll... uh see you later" he said and hung up

Haru was shocked "Halyn, what has gotten into you? What's wrong?" he asked her a he let go of Odd

"I'll tell you what's wrong! I thought we talked about you always being overprotective!" she said "Now you're just being ridiculous!"

"But Halyn... I..."

Halyn stopped him "Just be quiet Haru! We need to seriously talk about this! You have to put an end to this!" she said as she grabbed him, she turned to the others "Guys I'm sorry about this" she said bowing to them "Odd, I'll talk to you later"

"No you won't!" Haru said

Halyn just looked at him and dragged him towards the school

"Well, that was interesting!" Jeremy said

"Yeah, who knew Halyn could yell like that" Aelita said

Odd nodded and laughed "Now I know to never get her mad at me"

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower now!" Jeremy said

"Now that's a great idea Jeremy" Odd said as he began walking towards the school "See ya later" he waved

"Well... uh... I guess we better get going too" Jeremy said "We don't wanna be late to class" he began walking

"Jeremy"

Jeremy stopped and turned to her "What's the matter Aelita?" he asked her

"I want to talk to you" she said "About last night..."

Jeremy blushed a little remembering last night 'I almost told Aelita that I love her' he thought "Uh... well... how 'bout we go take a shower and then we can talk about it" he said quickly, not feeling confident at the moment to tell his true feelings to her

"Oh, sure" Aelita said a little disappointed

With that they both began walking towards the school.

"HARU! Are you crazy! What were you thinking!" Halyn asked her brother angrily

"Me!" Haru asked her perplexed "What were _you _thinking? Going out of your room in the middle of the night and falling asleep with Odd in the forest!"

Halyn sighed "OK, maybe you're right on that one, I shouldn't have done that"

"Well at least you accept that" Haru told her

Halyn took one good look at her brother "What are you thinking?" she asked "You have a hard look on your face"

"I don't want to see you near him again"

Halyn jumped up from where she was seating "WHAT? You can't tell me what I can or can't do!" she said angrily "You're not my father!"

"No, but I'm your brother and it just so happens that our father asked me to take care of you..."

Halyn interrupted him "I don't need anyone to take care of me! I'm not a little girl anymore, I can make my own decisions!" Before Haru could say anything else, she stormed out of the room

Yumi finished brushing her hair and quickly walked downstairs. 'Today's the day, my mind's made up' she thought

"Yumi, breakfast is ready! Aren't you going to eat?" her mom said bringing her out of her thoughts

"I'm sorry mom, I really need to get to school" Yumi told her "I have something important to do"

Before her mother could say anything to her, Yumi grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.

"Wow! Nothing like a good bath after a long morning!" exclaimed Odd as he walked to his room to get ready for class "Hey, what am I talking about? It's still morning!"

"Odd!"

Odd turned around "I haven't done..." he stopped when he saw who was standing beside him "Sam?"

"Hi Odd"

Jim looked at both of them "So, you know each other! That's perfect!" he said as he pushed Sam in front of him

Odd scratched his head "Why?"

"Because... that way you can show her around school" Jim said and turned to leave

"So Odd?" Sam said as she approached him "Did you miss me?" she asked him as she threw her arms around him

"Uh... wha... wha.. what are you doing here?" he asked her as he escaped from her embrace

Samantha frowned "What do you mean what am I doing here?" she asked as she showed him a piece of paper "I study here now! See, here's my schedule!" she said smiling from ear to ear "Aren't you lucky? I'm in the same class as you are"

"Yeah..." Odd said

"Well..." Sam said as she took hold of Odd's arm "let the tour begin!" she said

Just as they began walking Halyn walked by and saw Odd with Sam "Is that Odd?" she asked herself "but... who is that"

"Hey Halyn!" Yumi greeted, when she noticed that Halyn wasn't paying attention to her she turned her gaze to where Halyn was looking and gasped

"You know her?" Halyn asked Yumi

"Um... yeah, she's... well... how do I put this? She's one of Odd's old friends" Yumi quickly said

"And by friend, you mean?" Halyn asked looking for a better answer

"Look Halyn, I don't really want to be the one to tell you all of this. In fact, I shouldn't be the one... why don't you just ask Odd later" Yumi said

Halyn sighed "Yeah, I guess you're right"

"You wouldn't happen to know where Ulrich is, would you?" Yumi asked her

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday, why?"

"I have to talk to him" she said

"Hi Yumi" Jeremy greeted her as she approached them

"Hey Jeremy"

Jeremy looked at Halyn "Are you all right?" he asked her

"No" Halyn simply said "Listen I'll talk to you later, I have something to do" she said as she left

"Did I say something wrong?" Jeremy asked

Yumi shook her head as she pointed towards Odd and Sam

Jeremy shook his head in disbelief "Man, that Odd, he's never gonna change"

Yumi nodded "I just hope he realizes what he's doing"

Just then, they saw Odd running towards them "Guys, please hide me!" he pleaded

"What's wrong with you?" Jeremy asked

"It's Sam, she won't leave me alone"

"What do you mean..." Yumi began then it hit her "you're not the one following her?" she asked

"No, I don't know what to do to get away from her" Odd said as he saw Sam coming out of the bathroom "Oh no, there she is!" he said as he took cover behind Yumi

"What is she doing here?" Jeremy asked

"She studies here! As of today!" Odd said

Yumi rolled her eyes "Well Odd, you can't hide from her forever you know" she said "Besides, I bet she's even in the same class as you"

"Yeah, you're just gonna have to tell her that you don't like her like that anymore" Jeremy said

"Speaking of 'liking'" Yumi said "Halyn saw you two, you're gonna have to talk to her, she was all gloomy after she saw you with Sam" Yumi said

"Yeah, you're gonna have to clear all of this up" Jeremy said

Odd sighed "Today's not my day!" he said "Well, I'll see you later, I have to go talk to Sam" he said as he left

"I'm gonna go look for Ulrich, you wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" Yumi asked Jeremy

"No, you should check in his room, he's probably there" Jeremy said

"All right, see ya Jeremy"

Jeremy waved at her, he looked around hoping to see Aelita, he soon saw her enter the cafeteria. 'I should just come out and tell her' he thought "I was so close last night" he said out loud 'I should just shut up and go have breakfast' he thought as he made his way to the cafeteria

"Sissi, please... just leave me alone!" Ulrich said as he tore her off him

"But Ulrich... I've noticed you and Yumi have been distant for these past days, just give me a chance" she said as she once again clung to him

"No Sissi! I already told you, I... Love... Yumi!" he said "Now get out of my room!" he walked towards the door to open it with Sissi still clinging to him, when he opened it, he saw Yumi standing there

"Ulrich I..." she stopped when she saw Sissi "Oh, I see, did I come at a bad time?" she asked angrily

"No Yumi, wait. Let me explain!" he said

"NO! I'm through listening to your excuses Ulrich, good bye" she said as she walked away

"You see Ulrich dear. See how she treats you..."

"GET OUT SISSI!" Ulrich yelled at her

"But Ulrich..."

Ulrich grabbed her and pushed her out of his room

"Sissi! I don't want to see your face ever again! That was probably the last chance I had with Yumi, and you ruined it!" he said in a dangerously low voice "EVER!" he yelled as he slammed the door shut

**_A/N:_** _And yet again, sorry for not updating sooner. I have the worst writer's block in history! That's why this chapter sucked! Oh well, hope to update soon. See ya next chapter!_

Randomly picked quote:  


**Jeremy:** I've got a fool proof plan to flunk the test. I'm going to get all my answers from Odd!


	6. Together

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Code Lyoko, never did, never will.  
_**Claimer:**_ I do own Halyn and Haru Star, and like I said, if you want to use them, please e-mail me :)_

**Thanx to all who reviewed my last chapter: **_The Heir of Seth, Sigon, Lyoko Lover(thanx for the quote, I'll use it next time:), and xoxblackrosexox_

**Only Time Will Tell  
Chapter 6: Together  
By: Japanime Girl**

Aelita was sitting at a table in the cafeteria, fork in hand, playing with her food. She was still sad and deceptive for what had happened just a few moments ago. Jeremy didn't want to say a word about what happened the night before. 'Maybe he regrets all of this' she thought "Maybe he found out that he doesn't really like me' She was so lost in her own thought that she didn't notice Jeremy sitting in font of her.

"Aelita, I need to talk to you" he said, when she didn't answer him, he grabbed her hand "Are you OK?" he asked worried

It was then when Aelita noticed his presence, she blushed when she noticed he was holding her hand "Jeremy! I didn't see you"

Jeremy smiled "Aelita, we need to talk" he repeated

"About what?" she asked, illusive

"About what we were talking last night... I didn't have time to finish" he said "But..."

'Why has there always have to be a "but"?' Aelita thought "But what?" she asked

"I don't want this to be the place where i tell you what I want to tell you" he said "Let's finish breakfast and then we'll go to the forest"

Aelita nodded "All right"

"Finally! The tour is over" Odd informed Sam

"Over already?" Sam asked "Time flies when I'm with you Odd!" Sam said as she hugged him

"Uh.. Sam wait" Odd said as he gently pushed her

"What's wrong Odd?" she asked

"How do I say this? Um... the truth is... well... what I'm trying to say is..." 'Wow! This is a lot harder than I thought!' Odd thought

"Odd, whatever you want to tell me, just tell me!" Sam said "I'll understand!"

Odd took her hand and guided her to the bench "Sit down... I want to tell you something that I think you're not gonna like" he said "Look Sam, there was a time when I thought I liked you..."

"Liked me?" Sam asked "Are you saying that you don;t like me anymore?" she asked

"No Sam" Odd said

Sam stood up from the bench "I can;t believe you Odd! You're still the same arrogant fool!"

Odd shook his head "No Sam! I'm not, that's exactly why I'm telling you the truth" he said

Sam looked at him "You replaced me didn't you?" she asked "There's another one isn't there?"

"Sam I didn't replace you" Odd said "You and I were never together, sure there was a kiss but that was it"

"But I thought that kiss meant something to you!" Sam said "But lett me tell you something Odd, you're not getting rid of me that easily!" she said

"Sam there's no reason..."

Sam interrupted him "No, I'm not gonna let anyone else take away the guy I like! I'm gonna fight for you starting right now!" she grabbed him and kissed him

Odd quickly puled away "Sam! Are you crazy! Don't make things harder that they already are!"

Sam let herself fall to the floor "Odd... I like you! And just a few minutes ago I thought you liked me too"

Odd kneeled in front of her "Sam, you are a nice girl and I think you and I could be good friends, but that's it" he said "Please forgive me, I know that all of this is my fault" I shouldn't have kissed you that day" he took her arms and picked her up from the floor "Well then... friends?" he asked

"Just tell me something Odd" Sam said "There is another girl, isn't there?"

"Sam..."

"Just tell me! Is there?" she asked

Odd turned his gaze to the floor "Yes Sam"

"That's all I wanted to know" Sam said as she turned around "I'm sorry Odd, but I cant be friend with the guy I like" she said and left

Odd let out a long sigh "Poor Sam, this is all my fault" he said

He was about to go look for Halyn when he saw Yumi coming out of her class "Hey Yumi!" he waved

Yumi saw Odd and walked over to him "Hey Odd, what happened? Did you talk to Samantha?" she asked him

"Yeah, it was the hardest thing I had to do!" Odd said "She's really angry at me..." he stopped when he saw Yumi "Have you been crying?" he asked her

"What? Me? No... it's just your imagination" Yumi quickly said

"Yumi stop lying! Your eyes all are red and puffy!" Odd said "Don't tell me this is all about Ulrich"

Yumi let more tears fall "Yes"

"What did he do now?" he asked

"I went to look for him today to your room to tell him that I forgive him" Yumi said "I was gonna give him another chance but I found him in the room with Sissi"

"Don't tell me that..." Odd imagined the worst "What.. what were they doing?" he asked fearfully

"Sissi was hugging him and..." Yumi thought for a second "The truth is I don't know" she said as she sat down on the bench "I don't know what was going on"

"Yumi, sorry for butting in but don't you think you should let Ulrich explain to you what was happening?" Odd asked "I mean, everyone in this school knows that Sissi has been trying to get Ulrich ever since we started studying in this school and we also know that Ulrich can't stand Sissi. Now you tell me why you think Ulrich was with Sissi in that room?" Odd asked "Surely Sissi, being the type of girl she is,went into our room without him knowing"

Yumi took time to register everything that Odd just told her "You may be right..." she said as she wiped away her tears "I'm so stupid! I should've thought of that before telling Ulrich that I never wanted to see him again!" she stood up "I'm gonna go look for him, I have to talk to him" she began running towards the dorms "Thanks Odd!"

Odd waved at her "Good luck" he said

"I was looking for you" a voice behind him said

Odd turned around to see Haru standing there "Haru! Don't kill me!" Odd joked

"Ha, ha very funny Odd" Haru said sarcastically "We need to talk" he said getting serious

"All right, that way I can talk to you about certain things I'm sure are going on around school about me" Odd said

"OK, you start" Haru told him as he sat in the bench

Odd sat next to him "Haru, I have dated every single girl in the eight grade... ad some from the ninth" he said

"What?" Haru looked at him with shock "you mean with everyone?" he asked

Odd nodded "But that's not what worse"

"I'm afraid to ask what's worst" Haru said

"The worst is that sometimes I used to go out with two at the same time" he said

Haru jumped up from the bench "Are you crazy! And you pretend to go out with my sister?" Haru asked angrily "You'll probably do to her what you did to others!"

"No Haru! I've changed... a lot!" Odd assured him "I would never do the same stupid stuff i did again!"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Haru asked him "If you did it once, what assures me you won't do it again... and to my sister?"

"A few minutes ago I was talking to a girl named Sam, she thought I liked her..."

Haru interrupted him "What does that have to do with what we're talking about?' he asked

"Wait, let me explain" Odd said "I told her that I didn't like her, that she could only be my friend because the only one I like is Halyn" he said "Now you tell me, would I have cut this girl short if I was still the same jerk I was before?" he asked "No, I would've took the opportunity to go out with the two of them at the same time"

"Well, you are right" Haru said

"Is everything clear then?" Odd asked

"Yeah, but don't think I won't keep my eye on you!" he said

"Fair enough" Odd said "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, that was one thing" Haru said

"And the other thing?" Odd asked

"That I agree" Haru simply said

"Agree?" Odd asked confused

"Yeah, it's gonna hurt loosing Halyn but..."

Odd interrupted him "Wait a second, how are you gonna loose Halyn? You're really confusing me Haru"

"OK, let me explain to you a little better, I know that you think that I hate you but the truth is you're great! It's just that you're the first guy my sister has shown attention to and I haven't been able to control myself. I still see her as my little sister... I guess I still think of her as a little girl" Haru said

"Wait, I still don't get it" Odd said "How are you gonna loose her?" he asked

"If you guys hook up she won't have time for me anymore" Haru said "She and I are more that brother and sister, we're best friends and..."

Odd interrupted him again "That's why you don't want me near her?" he asked "Haru whatever happens, Halyn will still be your sister, nobody will be able to change that" he said "You guys are bonded from blood and she won't stop talking to you if she and I hook up" he told him

"You're right" Haru said "So we're clear now, I let you go out with her but I'll keep my eye on you!" he said

"Really?" Odd asked

Haru nodded "Yeah, now I have to go, class starts in five minutes" he said

"Haru, before you go... does this mean we're friends now?" he asked him

"We were always friends Odd" Haru said and left

"With friends like him who wants enemies" Odd exclaimed "All right, now I'll go look for Halyn"

Aelita and Jeremy were walking through the forest for some time now. Neither of them had said a word after leaving the cafeteria. Suddenly Jeremy stopped Aelita "Wait"

"What is it Jeremy?" Aelita asked him

"We've been walking for a long time and I think I should just tell you" he said

Aelita sat on the ground "OK Jeremy, I'm all ears" she said

Jeremy kneeled in front of her "Aelita... I've been wanting to tell you thins for a long time, but I never had the courage to tell you. And yesterday, I was so close to telling you but jim had to interrupt me" Jeremy said

Aelita smiled "Tell me" she said anxiously

Jeremy took a deep breath "Ever since I met you I felt something special towards you... my life changed completely, call me crazy but ever since I laid eyes on you I fell in love with you" he took her hand "Aelita... do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked

Aelita let her tears fall "Of course Jeremy" she threw her arms around him "Jeremy, you don't know how long I've been wanting to her you say this" she said

"Really?" Jeremy asked

Aelita let go of him "Yeah, the truth is.. I fell in love with you too" she said

Jeremy smiled, he caressed her cheek and got closer to her until their lips met. A second later, Jeremy pulled away from her "Do you want to go tell the others?" he asked her

Aelita thought for a moment "Yeah but..." she got closer to him "later" she said as she kissed him again

Yumi stopped in front of Ulrich's room and knocked

"Go away Sissi! I already told you to stay away from me!" he yelled from inside

Yumi opened the door "It's not Sissi!" she said

Ulrich quickly got up from the bed "Yumi! What are you doing here?" he asked

"Can I come in?" she asked him, Ulrich took her hand and closed the door "I talked to Odd" she said "And he made me realize that I was wrong to not let you give me an explanation" she said

"Yumi, Sissi came into my room while I was taking a shower" he said "When I came back, she was already here, that's why you saw her here! I was trying to get rid of her but she just wouldn't let go of me" he said "Yumi, you have to know that I will never have eyes for another.. I love you and only you" he said

"Ulrich I'm sorry I should've let you explain to me earlier" she said "I would've prevented all this pain I cause you and me for these hours" she said

"Yumi, I don't have anything to forgive you for" he told her "I should be the one asking for forgiveness"

"You know what, let's just not talk about this anymore" Yumi said

"Then..." Ulrich started but before he could finish Yumi kissed him "Of course i forgive you" she said

"Yumi you just made me the happiest guy alive!" Ulrich said "Thank you so much, I promise you I won't make you suffer like I did again" he said and kissed her one more time.

_**A/N:** Well, there you have it, chapter six! So what'd you think? Well, I have to go now, everyone already went to sleep and it's only nine pm. O well since everyone is doing it I thought I might as well do it too :)_

Randomly picked quote:

_Submitted by DanMat6288_

**Odd:**Don't worry Aelita; it'll pass over. They're (Ulrich and William) not the first guys who ever fought over a girl (Yumi)

**Aelita: **What about you? Would you fight over me, Jeremy?

**Jeremy:** I fight for you everyday Aelita. Against XANA

**Odd: **(feigns crying) That is... so beautiful!


End file.
